


The Teens are Fricked Up DISCORD EDITION

by loyalsaurus



Series: The Teens are Fricked Up [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Characters, High School, LOTS of projecting in this one folks, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot, Swearing, This Ones for the Gays, Trans Characters, all the ninja are trans, and neurodivergent, and queer as HECK, but no sex, chatfic, drug mention, nonbinary characters - Freeform, other warnings to be added, some sexual themes, theyre teenagers carol, this is so fucking self indulgent, this is supposed to be paired with another fic im working on, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalsaurus/pseuds/loyalsaurus
Summary: What happens when a handful of distraught (and problematic) teens are tossed into one room? Well, this is their Discord server.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: The Teens are Fricked Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. 0 (Introduction and Explaination)

***************PLEASE READ***************

Still reading? Good, because this whole thing wouldn't make much sense otherwise.

1\. This fic was originally written with several OCs in it (I began writing it for a friend, and then stuff happened...) so some parts may be cut out. If something doesn't make sense, let me know! I'll be happy to edit it and clear things up.

2\. This fic is a side-fic of another story that I'm writing, The Teens are Fricked Up. It's essentially the same premise, just an actual story, not just discord ramblings. It also gives a more in-depth background for all the characters and I highly recommend reading it. I'll let you know when it's posted and add a link.

3\. The basic premise of the story is that this is a high school au, but with a twist. There are some programs in public schools for particularly needy kids, usually with depression, anxiety, and things of that sort. There was a group-therapy-esque part of it, which is how all the characters meet.

Onto usernames...

Kai - flaminghotcheetos  
Cole - therock  
Jay - bluejay  
Lloyd - lolyd  
Zane - nindroid  
Nya - lebsian  
PIXEL - 1080pixel  
Skylor - noodles  
Ronin - defnotacon  
Dareth - idarethyou  
Morro - blowjob


	2. Tragedy Tuesday

bluejay: GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?!?!   
bluejay: tragedy tuesday!!!  
defnotacon: what the fuck does that mean   
flaminghotcheetos: it means they want one of us to share a tragic backstory   
bluejay: i think its morros turn!!  
therock: morro doesnt have a tragic backstory he’s just emo   
blowjob: I will suck the air out of your lungs   
flaminghotcheetos: with that username it cant be all that you’ll be sucking  
bluejay: OOOOO BURN  
blowjob: i fucking hate all of you  
lolyd: he doesnt have to share his backstory if he doesnt want to   
blowjob: fuckyou im gonna tell you my backstory anyways


	3. Nya... as in...

therock: i have a confession to make  
therock: when kai first started talking about nya in the chat i just. I read it as nya… as in nyan cat  
lebsian: thats it im changing my name   
catgirlnya: this is who i am now   
noodles: NOOO YOU TURNED MY GIRLFRIEND INTO A CATGIRL  
noodles: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU   
therock: NONO IM SORRY  
therock: LLOYD PROTECT ME   
lolyd: you dug yourself into this mess


	4. Cole's Petition

therock: im starting a petition   
therock: i think when zane and i want to cuddle, WE should have the big couch   
flaminghotcheetos: hey at least you have a couch! Jay and i only have the chair!   
blowjob: it’s called the throne and i earned my spots through seniority  
idarethyou: im older than all of you   
blowjob: Seniority in the program!   
catgirlnya: at least you have a place to cuddle. Im not even allowed in the ACE room without special permission!   
defnotacon: at least you have someone to cuddle   
idarethyou: you have me!   
defnotacon: no   
blowjob: i’ll just talk to monica abt getting some bean bags   
blowjob: but cole, is this really about zane’s height?   
therock: my partner is tall and they deserve the world   
blowjob: what if i were taller?   
therock: the day youre taller than my 6’2 they/them is the day i turn in my 47 missing assignments


	5. Cole's Petition Part 2

therock: THAT DOESNT COUNT   
blowjob: YOU SAID  
therock: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT   
therock: TAKE YOUR STRIPPER SHOES OFF AND APOLOGIZE  
lolyd: whats going on?   
blowjob: I wore my platform boots. I’m taller than Zane now   
blowjob: better get started on those missing assignments   
therock: FUCK YOU  
therock: I BET YOU CANT EVEN WALK IN THOSE  
therock: OH SHIT HE’S RUNNING TOWARDS ME


	6. Big Couch

therock: (image of Jay sleeping on a couch)   
therock: kai come get you’re s/o theyre sleeping on the Big Couch   
flaminghotcheetos: is that morro in the background?   
blowjob: yeh why?   
therock: morro doesnt go to class   
blowjob: youre literally in the room with us   
blowjob: also youre supposed to be in class rn so zane why dont you get your boyfriend   
therock: fine fine ill go to class   
nindroid: And you better not skip like last time!  
therock: shhhh


	7. Morro is a what now?

idarethyou: i have a great idea to make the ninja more marketable to the youth  
lolyd: what’s that?  
idarethyou: femboys are in right now  
idarethyou: what this world needs is ninjas in maid outfits  
blowjob: thank god i have no part in this  
defnotacon: youve been spending way too much time on tiktok  
bluejay: Morro cant say shit bc IVE SEEN YOUR TIKTOK YOU CATBOY MAID  
blowjob: FUCK YOU THAT WASNT ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know how cursed this is but Morro is my goth child and also take this: https://twitter.com/pirate_seagull/status/1345125153383002113?s=20
> 
> Also now that I've humiliated myself PLEASE comment I'm just a poor boy please


	8. Zone of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of transphobia and murder

bluejay: hey who wants to kill someone   
bluejay: someone being Dr. Skinner   
blowjob: no i vowed to kill her and thats something i plan to do alone   
1080pixel: No one is allowed to kill anyone.   
blowjob: ive killed her in my fantasies so many times  
nindroid: If this is about intrusive thoughts, I recommend bringing this up with a therapist.   
bluejay: shes a TERF   
nindroid: Oh. In that case,   
nindroid: TERFs will be executed.   
therock: ngl this side of zane is kinda hot   
therock: but yeah TERFs are to be hunted for sport   
bluejay: MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS BEING AWFULLY QUIET  
catgirlnya: no actually he’s singing VERY LOUDLY IN THE SHOWER  
catgirlnya: why don’t you just switch classes?   
bluejay: it’s too late in the semester to do that :( also im spiteful   
defnotacon: you could just ask morro to try and burn down the school again   
blowjob: that wasn’t me   
nindroid: I’ve found a way we can kill TERFs. First, we need to lure them into an area called the Zone of Death.   
1080pixel: Excellent work, Zane!   
blowjob: what   
blowjob: no if we’re going to kill someone we’re doing it illegally   
blowjob: and either way she’s mine for the taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I disappeared for a while. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others. Also, I made a tumblr! Check me out at @ask-ninjago-bot   
> Also, please comment! They mean a lot to me and I cherish every one, even if it's just a keysmash!!


End file.
